


Running With Wolves

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soul Mates, Always Female Scott McCall, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Scerek - free form, Teenage Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to first words.</p>
<p>It's been a year since she found her soul mate and Scott couldn't be happier even though with Derek off at college they have to do long distance. </p>
<p>However a walk through the preserve at night changes everything when she's bitten by a rogue alpha. Now she needs Derek to help her to learn control over her new abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I know I need to update NRFTW but I was inspired to write a sequel for first words. I hope you like it!

It had been a year since Scott had found her soul mate in Derek and things had been going really well for them. Derek had begun his first year at Stanford University after graduation and drove back every weekend to see Scott who was in her junior year at Beacon Hills. While the long distance wasn’t easy and Scott missed him a lot especially when she was the lone one in her group of paired off friends (Malia had found her soul mate at last in some new guy named Theo); they still skyped almost every night and texted constantly. Overall they had grown pretty close in the past year and had met each other’s families. She especially liked his older sister Laura who was the future alpha of his pack and four years older. And Scott’s mother approved of Derek, calling him a ‘cutie’ after he had gone home one night.

Things seemed to be so perfect that Scott was completely oblivious that her world was about to get thrown upside down. She was walking through the preserve that Friday night, going her usual route to the Hale house having been invited over for dinner by Talia Hale, when she heard a large howl coming from somewhere nearby. She frowned but didn’t make a big deal out of it knowing that it was probably one of the Hales out for a run in their wolf form. She shrugged and kept going but stiffened at the sound of leaves and sticks crunching on the ground behind her. Whoever was out there was right behind her. Alarm bells rang in her mind and her skin prickled with goose bumps but she still turned around, slowly, hoping that it was just Laura or Cora playing a joke on her. It was the sort of thing either of the Hale girls would do.

Upon turning around, she was greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar, monstrous looking wolf with its lips curled out in a snarl as it took in her thin, asthmatic body. Remembering seeing Derek and the others running as wolves, Scott knew that she had no chance of outrunning this strange wolf if it decided to attack her. “Hi…Talia, is that you?” Scott asked nervously, her stomach twisting with fear. She knew that it probably wasn’t Talia, this large, bulky demonic looking wolf but some part of her was hoping for the best. The wolf growled at her and barked aggressively which Scott took as a ‘no’. She took a step back only for the beast to lunge at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping and praying that someone would hear her.

Hopefully Talia or one of the other Hale wolves would be able to hear her scream with their sensitive wolf hearing. Instinctively she covered her face with her arms as she fell backwards onto the ground, the great big werewolf pinning her down to the ground with its large, heavy body. She caught one look of its razor sharp fangs and closed her eyes, not wanting to see them come down on her for the kill. A second later, a piercing pain ripped through her side and it was as if every cell in her body had been lit on fire. She screamed in agony but through the haze of pain, she was able to register, to her surprise that the wolf had leapt off her and was now disappearing through the forest. She curled up into a foetal position on the ground and hugged her arms around herself tightly as the pain of her wound seemed to heighten. Everything began to blur around her as her mind began to black out, her body’s way of trying to help her cope with the searing pain caused from the wolf’s bite.

* * *

 

When Scott woke up, she was both surprised and relieved to find herself lying on the sofa in the Hale’s warmly lit living room. Talia was knelt beside and dabbing something wet onto her side. “Mrs Hale…” Scott’s voice was groggy as she came too. “What happened…there was a wolf. It attacked me, do you know who it was?” Talia’s expression was grim and serious as she looked back at the teenager.

“I’m afraid that I have a good idea who that wolf was and it was not from my pack or even from our territory in Beacon Hills. I fear that it may be an alpha from a rival pack outside of this town”.

“I think…I think it bit me”.

“Yes…” Talia frowned as she glanced at Scott’s side, which was now suspiciously free of any wound. “I think it did. And there is something that you should know, Scott, about an alpha bite”.

“What?” Her stomach turned at the look on her soul mate’s mother’s face. It was a look that she knew all too well. It was a look her mother had worn when she had told her that her father had left them. It was a look the teacher wore when they realised that she was having her first asthma attack and would have to be rushed to hospital.

“An alpha bite is not like a normal wolf bite. Betas and omegas, if they bite you then you will most likely suffer a wound and nothing more. An alpha on the other hand has the power and ability to turn a human into a wolf through a bite. Fifty percent of the time the bite takes but the other fifty can mean death”.

Scott sat up immediately, her brown eyes creasing in worry.

“Are you saying I’m either going to turn into a wolf like Derek or I’m going to die?”

“Considering how you are now, I think it’s safe to assume you are turning into a wolf since you have no symptoms of rejecting the bite”.

“Why…why did the wolf do this to me? What’s the point?”

“I believe that the alpha must have known you were a part of my pack as my son’s mate, and bit you in an attempt to steal you into his pack. A petty and spiteful move to make, not to mention they may as well have declared war on the Hales by doing this to you without your consent”.

“Is this reversible?”

“I’m afraid not”, Talia sighed, standing up. “You are going to have a difficult time ahead of you learning to control your anger especially on the full moon. But I know that my son will be a wonderful guide for you”.

“So I’m a wolf now”.

“Yes”.

“I’m really a wolf…like fur and four paws like Derek?”

“Yes but your form may look a little different since each wolf is unique to the person”, Talia confirmed. Just before Scott could ask anymore questions, the door to the living room flung open and a dishevelled Laura stepped in, her face flushed from running or from being outside in the cold night air. “Did you find out who the alpha was?”

“I spoke to Marin who said that Deucalion had told his pack he was planning on making a quick visit to Beacon Hills and the Hale pack. He’s the only one that I know of that could have been out there tonight”.

“Deucalion, I should have known. He’s been planning a move against me for years now”, the older Hale sighed. “Laura, please ring Scott’s mother and let her know that her daughter will be staying here tonight. Scott, you can stay in Derek’s room. He’s going to want to know what happened as soon as he arrives in the morning”. Talia was a woman whose mere presence commanded obedience so Scott could hardly refuse her. She went up to her boyfriend’s room and was suddenly hit by a various aroma of smells that filled the room, the most prominent one she recognised as her soul mate’s scent. It was sweet like mint chocolate chip ice cream with a hint of wine and leather mixed in. She breathed it in and decided that this was one part of being a wolf that she wasn’t going to mind.

She slipped out of her denim jacket, flannel shirt and jeans and into one of Derek’s old t-shirts he’d left behind that was sizes too big on her. She was quick to fall asleep when she was under the covers and her head had hit the pillow. That night instead of dreaming of monstrous wolves like she had expected, she dreamt of a beautiful cream coloured wolf with golden eyes. It ran freely through the Beacon Hills preserve with a black wolf striding along beside it, its tail wagging happily. She woke up the next morning to a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. Scott turned over to see Derek lying beside her with his eyes shut, a small but blissful smile on his face. She felt her own lips quirk upwards and she snuggled into him closer, lying her head onto his soft chest, tucked under his chin. It wasn’t long before she fell back to sleep but about two hours later an alarm blared and woke both of them up.

Derek eyes opened to meet hers and he gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, that’s my alarm for class during the week. I forgot to turn it off for the weekend”.

“I’m surprise you got here so early”, Scott smiled. “But I’m not complaining. I’ve missed you”.

“I’ve missed you too”, he admitted before giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. “Not that I’m unhappy or anything about this but are you going to tell me what you’re doing here? Cora never mentioned she was hosting a sleep over”.

“She’s not”, Scott’s face darkened as the events of the previous night returned to her. “Talia told me to stay over tonight after what happened”.

Derek pulled away from her with concern splashed all over his face, his hazel eyes roaming over her face searchingly. “What happened?”

“You need to promise me you won’t go mad”.

“I’m not promising anything, Scott”.

The younger teenager bit her lip anxiously before sighing. “Okay but at least don’t wolf out on me. I was heading over through the preserve last night for dinner with your family when I kind of ran into a strange wolf in the forest”.

“What?!”

“It was huge and demonic, its eyes were red and angry. It was nothing at all like you or your family’s wolves. It was…” she shuddered recalling its snarl and large monstrous figure. “Scary, that’s all I can really describe it as. Anyway it saw me and sort of launched itself at me and attacked. I thought it wanted to kill me but all it did was bite my side. I fell unconscious from the pain so I’m not sure what happened next but when I woke up I was in the house and your mother was telling me that I was either going to die or become a wolf”.

“You…you’re a wolf?!” Derek’s eyes widened at her in shock before he shot off the bed in fury. “Do you know who attacked you? Why did they do this to you? There are rules among our community that are supposed protect humans from being bit without their consent”.

“This alpha clearly could care less about any rules. Your mother thinks that it was trying to steal me from your pack out of a show of spite”.

“You’re my soul mate that trumps any sort of bond a beta has to its alpha. So that alpha was clearly stupid since it doesn’t have you and now has my mother after it”.

“Laura said that it was some alpha named Deucalion”. Derek growled at the name before sitting back down on the bed where Scott was now sitting up.

“Of course. He always came off as a douchebag”.

“Derek, your mother is going to deal with him so don’t worry about it”, she pointed out putting a hand on his arm. “I need you more. You need to help me to learn how to control this wolf thing”.

“Yeah of course”, he nodded and she slipped out of the covers and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, planting her head onto his shoulder and nuzzling his neck lovingly. “I don’t know if you realise but what you’re doing right now is a wolf thing. Wolf mates like to nuzzle for comfort and reassurance or to scent mark their mate”.

“That’s interesting…” she murmured before placing a kiss below his ear. Derek shuddered at her touch but before he could reciprocate the affection, the bedroom door swung open and Laura burst in with a large grin on her face.

“Yay, my favourite brother’s home!”

“I’m your only brother, moron”, he grunted as she flew towards him knocking him back on the bed causing Scott to roll off in an attempt to avoid getting crushed by the two wolves. “Hey be careful, that’s my mate you nearly crushed to death”.

“Hey are you calling me fat, bro?”

“I’m calling you clumsy, dimwit”.

“Okay, I’m just going to go into the bathroom and change into my clothes”, Scott announced grabbing her things and slipping into the adjoining bathroom to Derek’s room. He turned and shot a glare at his older sister who smirked at him knowingly.

“Oh did I interrupt something?”

“You know you did. Now what do you want?”

“Who says I want anything but to say hello to my dear brother?” Laura blinked at him innocently and he continued to scowl at her. She rolled her eyes before admitting, “Fine I just came in to let you know that mom’s out dealing with Deucalion as I’m sure you know by now for attacking and turning your mate. You butthead, have been put in charge of helping Scott cope with the full moon which is tonight by the way. Have fun with that. Now I’m going out with Cora and Jackson – can you believe those two are soul mates of all people? – to chaperone their date”.

“Mom’s making you go isn’t she?”

Laura pulled her face which gave Derek all the answer he needed. “She says she doesn’t trust them after she caught them rolling around half naked in Jackson’s Porsche last weekend”.

Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust. “That’s an image I never wanted, thank you Laura”.

“You’re welcome. Now I better go before the would-be exhibitionists decide to get naked in our living room”.

With that said, Laura skipped out of her brother’s room just as Scott re-entered. “So what’s a girl got to do to get some breakfast around here?”

Derek and Scott ended up deciding to go out for breakfast. She rang her mother and let her know she’d be spending the day with her soul mate and also called back Stiles after hearing his rant filled message about how Cora had let slip to him that she’d been attacked by some wolf and was staying at the Hales for the night. After assuring her best friend that she was alive and mostly okay (could she call turning into a wolf as being okay?), the two of them dined out at a small café close to the school.

“So basically you and me are going to be running around naked in the woods tonight?” Scott asked over a can of coke and a stack of pancakes, oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the elderly couple who were at the table next to their booth who had overheard her comment.

“Sort of but mostly I’m going to try to teach you how to control your anger. As the full moon gets closer, you’ll probably feel moodier than normal and the urge to lash out will be strong but you need to stay calm. Tonight, I’ll help you find an anchor which should help you keep control over your wolf side and keep the human in control”.

“I’m scared that I could hurt you”, she frowned. “Could I hurt you?”

“Nothing that I wouldn’t heal from. Besides I’ll be in my wolf form so you’ll have a hard time catching me”. Scott nodded and continued to finish her breakfast in silence as thoughts began to plague her mind. What was she going to tell her mother, if anything? And there was no way Stiles wouldn’t figure out what had happened.

“Can I tell my mom and Stiles about this? I don’t know how long or if I can keep them in the dark. Stiles already knows about wolves and Cora. Lydia is a banshee as we discovered after Mrs Blake’s death last year”. She fought to recall the memories of that one particular night when their lives were turned upside down at the reveal of the supernatural world to the small group of teens. The only one who wasn’t surprise by anything was Cora but she was a born wolf so there was no shock there.

“You should tell them what you want. She’s your mother and Stiles is your best friend. Like you said, all your friends already know about our world already”. Derek watched her for a moment before his brows furrowed.

“Are you okay with this, with being like me now?”

“I’m not okay with what happened last night but I’m glad I’m alive. And I’ve seen all the perks to being a wolf first hand so you know it’s not all bad. Plus I’m not asthmatic anymore”, she told him honestly with dimples creasing her cheeks as she smiled at him reassuringly. “I can’t wait to see what you look in wolf form”, Derek told her with a grin and she felt her very first bubble of excitement over being a wolf since Talia had told her it was happening.

* * *

 

Later that night after giving her excuses to her mother (she wanted to tell her properly after making her some of her favourite breakfast food) and filling her best friend in on what had actually happened - that the wolf had managed to bite her (he freaked but thought it was awesome that she could transform into a wolf now like Cora and had made her promise to show him when she had learnt control over herself) she met Derek in the preserve. Talia had already made sure that there were no stray alphas lurking about ready to attack either of them before they went out to the area where they had first met and discovered that they were soul mates.

The sky was darkening to a navy blue and the moon was beginning to come out. Scott could practically feel the rage of her wolf boiling through her veins. She felt her eyes flash (they were beta gold, Derek had informed her, since she was a beta and hadn’t killed anybody innocent) and her teeth begin to lengthen as the wolf began to make its presence known. “Scott, you need to keep yourself in control. The moon isn’t even fully up yet”, Derek told her with a concerned look on his face. She growled at him and then promptly looked mortified when she realised that she had growled at her soul mate. She reminded herself that if Derek and the others could maintain total control all the time then so could she. If she didn’t get a handle on this then she could risk her mother and her friends.

Her eyes flicked towards Derek who was smiling at her encouragingly. “You can do this, Scott”. She felt her claws pop out and she felt them dig painfully into the palms of her hands. She let out a cry of pain and then forced herself to concentrate on anything else but the pain and her rage. She thought back to her first encounter with Derek on the preserve and remembered the sweet, flustered way he’d approached her at school the next day. She thought of all the kisses they’d shared and the future they had together. Suddenly her breathing calmed and her claws popped away. Her fangs shortened back to her normal human teeth and her eyes melted back to brown.

“You did it, how did you do it?” Derek looked at her amazed. “Not many bitten wolves can learn control that quickly”. She blushed but smiled at him shyly before admitting that she had been thinking of him. “That’s good. That makes me your anchor, I guess. Just think of me or of us whenever you feel angry or like losing control. You shouldn’t need to use me as an anchor in time but just while you’re learning”.

“Thank you, Derek. I don’t think I could have done this without you”. Derek didn’t answer her comment. Instead her approached her and placed a deep kiss on her lips that she eagerly returned. He ended it too quickly for her tastes, stepping away and stripping off his shirt. She looked at him confused as he smirked at her.

“The moon’s out and I’m ready for a run. I don’t want my clothes to be ruined when I shift. Care to join me?” She felt a little nervous at first but after a moment of derision she stripped off her clothing and watched as his entire body shifted and morphed into a beautiful black wolf. She shut her eyes and remembered what her boyfriend had told her earlier that day about transforming, “it’s something you have to let happen naturally. Just imagine yourself with fur and fangs and then it’ll just happen. Don’t try too hard. Don’t overthink it”. She waited for a moment before she felt her bones began to tighten uncomfortably for a short moment. She opened her eyes and found herself closer to the ground than she had been previously.

Scott looked around in amazement as her senses seemed to sharpen around her. Her hearing was way more sensitive than in her human form even with the wolf hearing and her vision was clearer than ever before. She looked down at her paws and realised that she wasn’t the same black as Derek. Instead she was a mix of browns and coffee colours. Derek stared at her before he let out a sharp howl and took off through the trees. Scott felt her wolf bristle in excitement before she took off after her soul mate. The feeling of running as fast as she could on all fours in wolf form was indescribable. She felt freer than she had ever felt in her life and she could suddenly see why the Hales were so fond of running about as wolves.She howled up at the moon, knowing that Derek could hear her and he turned around to bark at her happily. They continued to run side by side until they were joined by other wolves mostly all black like Derek but some with blue eyes or red – which was obviously Talia.

Hours later, she was once again human and lying on Derek’s bed in her clothes. She beamed at him as he asked her how it had felt running as a wolf. “It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. I loved it. I love you”.

That was the first time that either of them had said the actual words despite knowing how the other felt especially as they were soul mates. A bright smile light up Derek’s face and he threw himself onto his bed beside her and brought her into his chest for a cuddle. “I love you too, she-wolf”.

“Don’t call me that”, she giggled before he leant down and brushed his lips against hers.


End file.
